


It's not easy

by panicparade



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of the great battle, Community: trope_bingo, F/M, Odin is a good guy, death!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever said it would be easy being the All Father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not easy

**Author's Note:**

> For the Death Fic square on my [Trope_Bingo Round 3 Card](http://bloodisshrp.livejournal.com/13592.html)
> 
> Un-beta-ed.

Odin was tired.  
  
His body was covered in bruises and injuries and his empty eye socket constantly ached, like an itch that refused to go away. He knew it would take time to heal, it had been only a few days since he'd sustained the injury and it was healing well enough considering he hadn't been able to see a proper healer yet. But more than the physical ache, it was the mental ache that drained him. The deaths of hunderds was on his hands and it was only the constant reminder that this _had to be_  done that kept him going.  
  
No one ever said it would be easy being the All Father.  
  
He surveyed the bleak landscape taking in the bodies of the fallen, Aesir and Jotnar alike, that covered the snow, staining it red with their blood. The sight was not one for weak eyes, it was hard even for a seasoned fighter to watch their slain comrades on the battle ground and Odin offered a silent prayer to the Norns for the fallen.  
  
If only Laufey had heeded his warning, had listened to him when he'd tried to reason with the giant over the futility of war and how both sides would suffer. But the Jotun had been too proud, too stubborn for a king and instead of putting the well being and lives of his people at the forefront he'd chosen to agree with ego.  
  
There was doubt that the Jotun armies had fared worse than their's, even with the Casket on their side Jotunhiem was not an easy land to live in and desperation often leads to foolish mistakes the prices of which are paid by the innocent.  
  
Odin moved to the side as the last of the injured on their side was carried to the Bifrost site to be taken back and healed. He could have left as soon as the war ended but couldn't make himself go back to his wife and young son, who was but a babe, in the state of mind he was then. And as King it wasn't fair to his people to leave them alone in the task of bringing their friends, brothers, partners back home while he healed in the comfort of the palace.  
  
He remembered how his father had appeared after he'd returned from the battle with Malekith, the sunken look in his eyes had taken moths to disappear and it had taken many more for him to be able to spar playfully with Odin. He didn't want his son to suffer as he had and knew he had no option but to get over his grief in this land of the cold before he faced his family again.

It took them three more weeks to get all their men back home but instead of heading straight home, Odin waited till the last of his warriors save for his trusted guards were left with him in Jotunhiem. Standing in front of the ancient temple, Odin used Gungnir and the casket to call on a gentle snow storm, at the end of which the terrain was once again white and bleak, ensuring the Jotuns got the burial they needed to move forward.

They come from ice and to the ice they go back.

It was as they were leaving that Rynmar, his second in command, came up to him and said, pointing in the direction of the temple, "Sire, I think you should come and see this."

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued. :D


End file.
